


Lev Calder: Tithe

by planetundersiege



Category: Unwind Dystology - Neal Shusterman
Genre: Angst, Car Ride, Confidence that dissapear, Crying, Fear, Gen, Harvest Camp, Human tithing, Insecurity, Lev Calder - Freeform, More people need to discover this series, On way to death, Or “Divided state”, Religion, Sadness, Sudden fear, Tithing, Twin Lakes Harvest Camp, Unwind, Unwinding, car, denail, tithe, unwind dystology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: What if Lev and his family had left for the Harvest Camp half an hour earlier, resulting in him never meeting Connor?





	Lev Calder: Tithe

The beautiful scenery of the fields beside the highway, and the forests green trees flashed away in an instance, and got replaced by new images of fields and forests. The car was moving quite fast, so the outside was a bit of a blur.

But that didn’t matter, not anymore.

“You excited son?”, he heard his father ask, so Lev turned his head around, smiled at his dad and then nodded.

“Yes dad. I am, just a little nervous though. But I am a tithe and this is what I was meant to do”, Lev said, and he meant every word. He was devoted to his title as a tithe and would never in the world run from it, because even if he was a bit nervous, this was what he was born to do. And he would save so many lives in the process, by being a gift to God.

“Oh, some last minutes frights. That’s totally understandable for someone your situation, but I’m glad you can see the big picture of it all”, he hears his mother say.

“Yesmom, I am seeing it. It’s just this feeling like when you go to the doctor to get vaccinated. You’re not afraid and you know it’s good for you, but you start shaking without any real reason”.

That part was true, Lev really was shaking, but that was natural, right? Once he was inside the Harvest Camp and he was on his way to be tithes, he knew he would be calm, because he would be in the process of fulfilling his life goal. And the feeling of the workers just smiling at him as he walks into the unwinding process willingly with his tithing whites instead of having to forcefully carry in him like those unwinds. They would probably be so happy for him not struggling, because unlike those unwinds, he as a tithe realized how much the world would benefit from his tithing.

His heart could save a dad with a heart failure, part of his brain could save a child who barely survived a car crash, his kidney could help someone with kidney failure. Yes it was an amazing thought. He would do so much good, so even when he was divided, he would still be there, just in a different way.

That’s what Pastor Dan always had told him.

They drew in silence for a few more minutes, until the radio station (that Lev got to choose for his last trip) stopped the song, to report some urgent news.

An AWOL had broken havoc on the highway, causing extreme damage.

“Those AWOLs”, Lev said, anger in his light voice. “Why do they try to run? Don’t they see that them being unwound is for the best? It makes them not being able to grow up and become even more criminal, and their parts go to people in need. Running away is so selfish. And imagine all people that possible got injured in that havoc”.

Both his parents nodded.

“You’re a smart boy Lev, if only all kids were as smart as you. But it was good we left the house early, because of what they say is true, this havoc happened on a part of the highway we passed thirty minutes ago”.

Well.

“What a good thing we left early, I would have hated to be late for my tithing. We could have been in a traffic jam for hours. You two could even have gotten into trouble thinking you decided to keep me even though the papers were signed”.

“Yeah kid, so it’s a good thing that won’t happen”.

Yeah, that’s really great.

That was atleast what he told himself.

The rest of the drive was in a complete silence, Lev just staring out the window, enjoying that he was able to see, he wanted to enjoy every piece of his body until he entered the divided state and helped people.

Maybe if his head got lots of happy memories, that people that got part of his brain also would feel happy? He was a tithe after all, and getting organs from tithes was supposed to be one of the greatest honors known to mankind.

But soon, that ended too.

“We’re there in five minutes”, his mom said as she pointed at a sign on the road.

He took a deep breath, yes he was ready for this. He knew he was.

Those five minutes also passed faster than he thought possible, and so their car stopped, and they were outside of Twin Lakes Harvest Camp.

Both his parents got out of the car, and then his mother opened to door for him, like you do for a prince, and he carefully jumped out, making sure his tithing whites didn’t accidently get oil or something on it.

It didn’t.

He held his head up high, as he entered the building, a worker coming to greet him.

“Hello young boy, you must be Levi Jedediah Calder, am I right?”.

He nodded.

“It’s so exciting that you chose our camp to be tithed at, we hope you will have a wonderful stay until the date or your tithing. You can say goodbye to your parents and when you feel like you’re done, meet me in the next room and I’ll give you a tour”.

He nodded, and she left the room, leaving him alone with his parents, who both embraced him in a warm tight hug.

The last hug they would ever give him. And in that moment, all his confidence was gone, and was replaced with fear and doubt. Selfish thoughts.

He felt the salt tears run down his cheeks, and he saw both his parents too were crying.

“You’re making us so proud boy”, his father said. “You’ll be saving so many lives”.

“We are gonna miss you, but you are gonna become something extraordinarily”, his mom said, and he nodded.

“I’ll miss you too, but I’ll remember you in the divided state. I’m gonna make you so proud and be the best tithe I can ever be, so that I can please God”.

“Yes, we know God already is proud of you. Being a tithe is a blessing, and you’re doing something noble. In the far future when all the people that hosts a part of you have passed, you are gonna earn a spot in heaven right beside God. He’s gonna thank you himself for your selfless act”.

He nodded at them, truly believing it, even though his stomach hurt a bit. He was nervous.

“Thanks mom, thanks dad. You have been the best parents a boy could ask for, and now I’m gonna make you proud”.

So he turned around with a smile on his face, and went through that door.

The second it closed, the smile disappeared and he let out a sigh.

Atleast now his parents would be proud of his last moments with them.

Now they wouldn’t have to see him be afraid. As he shaked, the woman came up to him.

“So Levi, what do you wanna see first?”.

“I would actually prefers to be tithed as soon as possible ma’am. I believe God would be happier the sooner I give my parts away, I wanna help all these people as fast as possible”.

He said it like he meant it, but in reality he only wanted it to be over as fast as possible. So that he wouldn’t have to be scared for so long.

“Well you sure are a noble tithe. And if that’s what you want and feel ready, we do have a place open in three hours”.

Bingo.

Then he would only have the be terrified for three more hours, instead of a couple of days.

Was he ready? No.

Was he scared? Yes.

The sooner this was over, the better.

So he nodded in answer and accepted.


End file.
